Z-Zone
The Z-Zone Paper Game Station is a paper game console created by Matt Lego and inspired by IPGS. It is completely white all over with the Z-Zone Paper Game Station logo on the top. It uses a wireless controller with motion sensing. The first game created for the console was Halo: Crossfire. This console is not as advanced as IPGS simply because it uses cartridges instead of discs. All of the memory for the games are stored in the penny thin cartridges. The console has a front opening where you can insert cartridges for the games you want to play. The Z-Zone was updated for the new Z-Motion when it was released. A button was added on the side of the console so as the Z-Motion and Z-Zone could connect to each other. Controller The controller for the Z-Zone is a completely wireless paper game controller. It has a D-Pad, Select and Start buttons, the traditional A, B, X and Y buttons with a C and Z button below them. It also says "Wireless" on the back of the controller. List of Games *Halo: Crossfire *Winter Olympics *The Gods: Gold Edition *The Gods 2 *Samuria Pizza Cats: Speedy's Big Delivery! *Conker: Alive & Kickin' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Xenex *Pockeys: Attack of the Munchiez *LEGO *Project Mind *Kirby and the Adventure to Mustard Mountain *Golf *Tennis *Swimming *Baseball *Pong 3 *Basketball *Pong *Pong 2 *Target Cadet *Pong 4 Z-Motion An add on for the Z-Zone - the Z-Motion was released on March 17 2013. It enables motion for the Z-Zone. It connects to the Z-Zone by pressing a tune button on both the Z-Zone and Z-Motion. The tune button has heat sensing technology which senses the heat from you finger to tune it up making it not able to be accidentally turned off. Z-Zone Slim The Z-Zone Slim is a remake of the Z-Zone. It is much smaller than the original Z-Zone but has more capabilities. It has a different card slot to the Z-Zone with a little pocket for the cards to go it (similar to the Turbo PGS). It now has a USB port on the front of the console instead of on the back with the original Z-Zone. Z-DD The Z-Disc Drive will be able to download all the Z CD games onto a seperate disc inside plastic container (like the UMD on the PSP). You then insert the UMD disc into the Z-DD. Z-Zone Game Genie The Game Genie for the Z-Zone will give you cheat codes for the games for the Z-Zone. You insert the cartidge for the game into the Game Genie, then insert the Game Genie into the Z-Zone. You will then be able to use cheats for your games. Z-Zone Zapper The Z-Zone Zapper is an accessory for the Z-Zone. To shoot it, you need to push and pull a lose piece of paper on top of it. It also has an aim on the top. it is used for the Z-Zone game Target Cadet. Category:Matt Lego Category:Paper Game Console Category:Paper Game System Category:Z-Zone Zapper Category:Z-Zone Game Genie Category:Z-Disc Drive Category:Z-Zone Slim Category:Z-Motion Category:PSP